Kowalski Gone MIA: Missing In Action
by Skoolgrl09
Summary: Sequel to " The Skipper, the Marlene, and the Ups and Downs". The penguins, otters, and Doris band together to rescue Kowalski.Warning: Rating varies between K-plus and T. Also genres may vary. Rated K-plus for safety.Note:Thank-you for your patience.
1. Chapter 1

" Kowalski Gone MIA: Missing in Action"

Greetings and welcome to the sequel **to** the sequel of " To Private's Eyes". Wow. My first trequel, already? Anyways. Please enjoy. BTW: If you haven't read " The Skipper, the Marlene, and the Ups and Downs", I advise that you please read that first before reading this. Anyways. Thank-you for reading this message. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 1

It was seven thirty at night at the Central Park Zoo. The penguins, Marlene, and Maddie, minus Kowalski,

were all talking amongst themselves in the HQ when someone knocked on one of the portholes from the

outside. The group quickly climbed out through the fishbowl entrance to see who it was. It was Doris the

dolphin who was holding onto the music box that Kowalski had given to her. " Kowalski's in trouble," she

rushed out in a wheezed tone.

" What kind of trouble," Skipper raised an eyebrow as he eyed her.

" My father has captured him," she uttered then held up the music box. " He was after this when Kowalski

came over to talk to me."

" He actually went over there to talk to you," Skipper widened his eyes then squinted them. " How do I

know whether or not to trust you?"

" Listen to this," Doris pressed a button on the music box. It also doubled as a voice recorder, which was

hidden on one of the ballerina's slippers.

Soon, some voices and noises could be heard in the background. " Daddy, no," a female's voice shouted. " I

won't let you have this! Kowalski made it for me and only me!"

" But Doris," a deep voice like Darth Vader's hissed. " As your father, it is my responsibility to look at these

gifts and make certain that they're not deadly, or a trap, or a death trap."

Doris scoffed. " Listen, Dr. Blowhole," she snarled. " The only reason you want this gift is so that you can

steal the plans for it and use it to wreak havoc on the universe! Well, not this time."

" Doris," a voice of an intellect male stuttered. " I wanted to talk to…"

" Kowalski," Doris gasped. " This isn't what it looks like. I swear."

" So," Dr. Blowhole cackled. " You're the famous Kowalski?"

" That depends," Kowalski stated, cautiously. " Who wants to know?"

" I wants to know," Dr. Blowhole boomed, ignoring his grammer. " So, you build inventions for Skipper, eh?"

" I'm afraid that's classified," Kowalski uttered. " So, you're Dr. Blowhole, the dolphin that's focused on

destroying the sun?"

" That's for me to know and for little old you to find out," Dr. Blowhole replied in a smug tone.

" I'm not old, I'm thirty-one," Kowalski snapped. " What are you? Sixty?"

" Okay," Dr. Blowhole rumbled. " I'm bored of this talk." Suddenly there was a loud bonking sound in the

background, along with hints of a muffled voice. Soon, the voice recorder stopped playing.

Everybody on the platform stared at the box with their mouths wide opened. " Okay," Skipper piped, slowly.

" So we can trust you, for now. But if you pull anything funny, I swear I'll…"

" I know. I know," Doris rolled her brown eyes. " You'll lock me up and throw away the key."

" I've got my eye on you," Skipper squinted his eyes.

" Look," Doris raised her voice. " Do you want Kowalski back or not?"

" We do," Skipper squeaked.

" Then follow me," Doris turned around and hopped out of the pool. " I know where my father's lair is, but

we'll need a crate and a boat to get there."

The group looked at each other then followed Doris to where the crates were. They were located in the

front of the storage shed, right next to the _Zooveniers_ shop. The animals picked the largest one of them all

and climbed into it. Doris pulled out the paper work, wrote on it, and taped it to the outside of the crate.

The animals then waited patiently and quietly for zookeepers to haul it onto a truck, so it could be shipped

to the harbor. About a few minutes later, they felt themselves sliding around the crate as it was lifted off of

the ground. From there, they kept ramming into each other, until the crate was set down into the bed of a

truck. After the crate was set down in the bed of a truck, the animals organized themselves into a circle and

began talking.

" So," Private raised an eyebrow. " Where is your father's lair?"

" Denmark," Doris retorted, informatively. " He moved there not too long ago from the Hoboken Aquarium in

New Jersey."

" Figures he'd choose a country I can't set foot in," Skipper rolled his eyes. " Of course, it's his fault to begin

with."

" What do you mean, Skipper," Private chirped.

" I mean he framed me for a crime I did not commit, which is why I'm not allowed to set foot in Denmark,

anymore," Skipper spoke quickly. " I know, I probably should've told you this forever ago, but before I had

met any of you, I was on a mission in Denmark to stop Dr. Blowhole from blowing up the sun. You see, he

wanted to completely freeze and take over the planet. Which was insane, seeing that he could kill himself in

the process. Anyways, I located Dr. Blowhole's lair and snuck inside to find the deranged dolphin. Once I

had located him, I tried to knock him out with my flipper of death, but he flipped me over on my back before

I could attack. From there, the battle began. He swung left and I swung right. Eventually, Dr. Blowhole

began tiring out then decided to use his tail fin to swat me into the machine that he was using to blow up

the sun. It was some type of a ray gun, so the coordinates got changed easily when I rammed into it,

causing it to point directly at the city of Grena. Suddenly, without warning, Dr. Blowhole charged at me. I

jumped out of the way just in time for him to run into the machine. Unfortunately, when he ran into the

machine, he activated the ray, causing it to fire and destroy the top half of the buildings in Grena. And that's

not the worst part. After the ray was activated, Dr. Blowhole swatted his tail fin at me, again then knocked

me out. When I woke up, he and his ray gun were gone, and police dogs had arrived. I tried explaining to

the Danes what had happened, but they didn't believe me and were going to charge me for terrorism. After

that, I ran and fled the country, promising myself to never go back there. Because the next time I came

back, I knew I'd be expecting the death penalty."

"Well, that explains a lot," Private chimed as he sat between Rico and Doris.

" That's definitely different from the version my father told me," Doris raised her eyebrows. " He told me

that you knocked him out then pushed him into the machine, after he had woken up." Suddenly, the group

heard loud snoring. The group turned their heads to find Marlene leaning her head on Skipper's

right shoulder, smiling.

Skipper chuckled then wrapped one of his flippers around her shoulders. They had only been traveling for

half an hour and Marlene was already tired out. Then again, it was nighttime. Maddie, who was sitting

between Marlene and Doris, decided to squeeze in between Marlene and Skipper. " Daddy," Skipper

twitched at hearing that word come out of her mouth. It was going to take him at least a month to get used

to that. " How much longer until we get to Denmark. I'm kind of getting seasick."

" Uh, oh," Skipper's eyes widened then he held out one of his flippers. " Rico? Barf bag. Stat!" Rico, who

was sitting next to Skipper, coughed up an unused barf bag and handed it to Skipper. Skipper quickly

handed the barf bag over to Maddie, who thanked him and took it. About a couple of seconds later, she

threw up in it, folded the top of the bag, and set it down in front of her. Soon, the rancid smell from the

bag filled the air of the crate, causing it to suffocate the group. They all kept choking on it, until they

reached a dock in Esbjerg, Denmark, three days later. Once they had reached a dock in Denmark,

they kicked the crate open and dashed out of it.

" Air," Marlene gasped as she breathed in the cool, non-rancid scent. " Fresh air."

" Okay, Doris," Skipper waddled over to the dolphin, after he had stopped coughing. " Exactly where is your

father's lair around this place?"

" It's located at the _Esbjerg Zoo and Aquarium_," Doris stated in a stern tone. " But we'll have to be quiet

when we get there."

" Can do," Skipper nodded his head once. " So, how far is the aquarium from our current location?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

So that's why Skipper can't set foot in Denmark. Anyways. Coming up next in Chapter 2. Catch the answer to Skipper's question. Also find out how the animals plan to rescue Kowalski from Dr. Blowhole's cluthes. Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW : I'm not sure if Denmark has the death penalty or not. If not, please notify me so I can go back and fix the story. Also, sorry if I made anyone sick, by hearing Maddie get sick. I'll have you know that I did have to deal with this type of situation before. I was inside of a car at the time when a kid ate too much cotton candy and other junkfood,while at a monster truck rally. Yeah...The smell was awful and because of it, I couldn't eat anything, until the day after I got home. Luckily, I only had to deal with the stench in the car for five minutes, before it got cleaned out. LOL . Anyways. Thank-you for reading this message.


	2. Chapter 2

" Kowalski Gone MIA: Missing in Action"

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were awesome. BTW: For those wondering about Kowalski's age, I put it in penguin years, not human years. Sorry about the confusion. I meant to put that at the bottom of the first chapter in the author's note, but I forgot. Anyways. Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 2

" There it is," Private pointed at the zoo and aquarium, which was only a block away from the group. He

was looking around the area, when he spotted it out of the corner of his eye. It looked a lot like their zoo

back at home, except it was ran down. Apparently, it had been built long before the Central Park Zoo even

existed.

" Nice work, Private," Skipper waddled over to Private and high flippered him. After that, the group traveled

to the zoo and aquarium and stealthily waddled through the entrance. From there, Doris led them to the

dolphin habitat, where Dr. Blowhole was holding Kowalski captive.

When the group arrived at the habitat, they slipped into some nearby bushes, which were used as

decorations for when humans came to visit. The group poked their heads out of the bushes and gasped

quietly as they saw Kowalski. His flippers and legs were chained to the inside wall of the dolphin tank, with

his body mostly submerged in water. The only things that remained dry were the penguin's flippers and

head. Right behind Kowalski's head, almost touching the water, was a ten-thousand volt, electrical wire,

which would zap him if he so much as wiggled his toes. The wire was about two inches thick and was

bolted to the inside and outside of the tank. Skipper scanned the direction of where the wire was hooked

up to, until he spotted Dr. Blowhole. He was on a platform that was hanging on hinges, which were bolted

to the inside wall of the tank, just barely above the water. The whole platform also had a rubber cover on it

to keep the maniacal dolphin from getting shocked, while he was sitting in a medium sized, rectangular

tank, working on the same ray that he was planning on using to destroy the sun years ago. Skipper tapped

his beak a little then turned to the group to formulate a plan. After forming the plan, the otters and

penguins sneaked to the part of the tank with the wire hooked onto it, while Doris hopped onto the

platform to talk to her father. Luckily, for her, the tank was partially built into the ground, leaving nothing

but a three foot climb.

" Daddy," Doris chimed with a smile as she hopped onto the five foot long by five foot wide platform and

into the portable tank.

" Doris," Dr. Blowhole jumped as he turned around. " Nice to see you here. Why are you here, anyway?"

" What," Doris shrugged. " I can't come visit you and watch you destroy the sun and take over the world?"

Dr. Blowhole scoffed. " I thought you didn't want anything to do with this."

" I was only joking," Doris giggled.

" Oh, okay," Dr. Blowhole raised an eyebrow.

Meanwhile, after the electric wire was removed, Maddie, Rico, and Private were underwater trying to break

the ankle chains off of Kowalski by using hacksaws, while Marlene and Skipper were trying to break the

wrist chains by using laser pens. About several minutes later, the group got Kowalski free. Swiftly, the

rescue group stored the tools back inside of Rico's stomach and silently began tiptoeing out of the dolphin

habitat, along with Kowalski. Before they left the habitat, Skipper located the outlet, which was labled as

_High __Voltage,_ and unplugged Dr. Blowhole's ray, while he was still distracted by Doris, and cut the cord with

his beak. It was only about an eighth of an inch thick, so it only took one bite. He smirked as he chuckled to

himself then followed the group. Doris, who planned to stay behind, waited for Dr. Blowhole to fall asleep,

before sneaking out to meet the others.

While the others were leaving, Kowalski stopped dead in his tracks and waddled back toward the dolphins.

" Kowalski," Private peeped. " Where are you going?"

" To get my invention back," Kowalski uttered as he looked back then turned around to run.

" Are you insane," Skipper barked then rushed up in front of Kowalski, almost getting ran over in the

process. " Dr. Blowhole will apprehend you the minute he sees you?"

" So what if he does," Kowalski snapped as he stepped on a loose brick in the sidewalk. " Besides, I'd be

doing a favor...Whoa!" Suddenly, a hole opened up in the sidewalk and dropped the animals into a fifteen-

foot long by ten-foot wide metal cell, which was located inside one of the sewer tunnels. The animals all

moaned as they sat up and looked around.

" Zeke's Wagon Wheel Pancake," Skipper shouted then stood up. " How long has Dr. Blowhole been living

here?"

" Judging from the way his habitat is," Kowalski tapped his chin with one of his flippers as he observed his

surroundings. " I'd say six to nine weeks."

" Sixty-nine weeks," Private squeaked as he raised an eyebrow.

" No," Kowalski shook his head then stopped. " Six **to** nine weeks."

" Momma," Maddie stuttered as she hugged Marlene, who was still sitting down right next to her. " I don't

like this place. It's scary."

" I know, Maddie," Marlene spoke in a gentle, motherly tone as she patted the young otter on back. " I

know."

" Glad to see you're all comfortable," Dr. Blowhole hopped toward the group, with a gas mask on, and

stopped a few feet in front of the bars. " Twelve foot tall Prison cell in the sewer. Got it on sale. Do you

like?"

" Not particularly," Skipper growled as he gripped onto two of the bars with his flippers. " Aside from the

terrible smell, seeing your face takes the cake."

" Skipper," Dr. Blowhole bent down to look at the second shortest penguin in the eyes. The dolphin looked

a lot like Doris, only masculine, and had a glazed left eye, which indicated that he was partially blind. " Ice

to see you, again," he fake smiled at what he said. " You haven't aged a day."

" Unlike you," Skipper tilted his head, cockily. " Dr. Wrinkles."

" Don't get smart with me, Skipper," Dr. Blowhole hollered. " You don't know what I'm capable of."

" At least I know what you're not capable of," Skipper folded his flippers. " Winning a battle."

" That can change in a heart beat," Dr. Blowhole narrowed his eyes then looked over his shoulder. " Doris,

get your tail fin down here! Now! And bring that stupid little music box with you!"

Doris slowly hopped toward her father, while wearing a gas mask, too, and hesitatingly handed over the

music box. " Sorry guys," she whispered to the group. " I have to listen to him. He's my father."

" Finally," Dr. Blowhole cheered as he held up the music box above his head, in his flippers. " I have it. Now,

how does this blasted contraption work?" The dolphin shook the music box and hit it a couple of times with

one of his flippers. " I'll be back," Dr. Blowhole scowled then hopped toward the sewer tunnel, which led to

his habitat then barked. " Doris, come."

Doris turned to the group. " I'll be back to free you later," she whispered in a soft tone. " I promise."

" Promise," Kowalski roared as he glared at her. He stomped over to the bars and stood next to Skipper."

Promise," he huffed. " What makes you certain that I will believe that promise, huh? You caused me to

betray my team and drove me to quit my job, so I wouldn't have to deal with you and your father."

" Kowalski," Doris stuttered, taken aback. " I'm sorry. I had no idea that my father was going to pop up at

the zoo. If I had known that, I would have hidden the music box, right away."

" Yeah," Kowalski shouted as he turned around and folded his flippers. " Sure. Whatever. Say what you

want, but I'm not falling for it this time."

" But, Kowalski," Doris uttered with a gasped.

" No, buts," Kowalski hissed then waved one of his flippers at Doris. " Now be gone, hurtful porpoise. Be

gone."

" But," Doris choked under her breath as Kowalski refolded his flippers. Tears started forming in her brown

eyes then she turned around to leave. " I never meant to hurt you," she turned her head to glance at

Kowalski, again. He was in the same position as he was before. Doris turned her head back then left for the

dolphin habitat, through one of the tunnels.

After she had left, Kowalski sighed then tears began to fill his eyes. He whimpered as he sat down on the

cement-covered ground. Skipper observed Kowalski's condition, waddled over, and sat down in front of him.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group gathered in the right corner, toward the back of the cell, trying to remain

calm, while waiting for Skipper to give orders.

The lead penguin's face was full of concern and consideration as he stared at the tall intellect. " Don't look

at me like that," Kowalski glanced up as he let his tears stream down his face. " I know what you're about

to say. So don't bother saying it."

" Say what," Skipper raised an eyebrow.

" I told you so," Kowalski sniffled as he wiped his eyes with one of his flippers.

" Kowalski," Skipper stated in a brotherly tone as he laid a flipper on one of Kowalski's shoulder. " I'm not

going to say that to you. To be honest with you, what I was about to say was that you shouldn't have said

what you said to Doris. I could tell by the look in her eyes and the feeling in my gut that she's trustworthy

and the key to getting your invention back and getting us out of this place."

" Yeah," Kowalski scoffed as he rolled his eyes. " The key to getting us out of this place so we could get

killed."

" Okay," Skipper narrowed his eyes. " Now you're being stubborn and paranoid."

" Takes one to know one," Kowalski snarled.

" Look, Kowalski," Skipper groaned, trying to be patient. " Listen to me. Doris…is…not…deranged…like…her…

father…Okay? As a matter of fact, she's the one who told us you got kidnapped. She actually led us here to

help rescue you. If she was anything like her father, she would've tried to get rid of us, already."

" Skipper," Kowalski glared with fire in his eyes. " She's the daughter of your arch nemesis. Aren't you the

least bit worried that she might be like Dr. Blowhole in someway?"

" No," Skipper shook his head once.

" Who are you and what have you done with Skipper," Kowalski raised an eyebrow.

" I might ask you the same question," Skipper raised an eyebrow as he folded his flippers. " What have you

done with Kowalski?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Aww. Poor Kowalski and Doris. I want to cry for both of them. Oh, no. The penguins got captured by Dr. Blowhole. Anyways. Coming up next in Chapter 3. Catch what happens between Skipper and Kowalski. Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW: I apologize if any of the characters who are out of character. I still have a tendency of doing that every once in a while. Thank-you for reading this message.


	3. Chapter 3

" Kowalski Gone MIA: Missing in Action"

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were fantastic. Now here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 3

Before long, Skipper and Kowalski began arguing, throwing insults and accusations at each other. The

others in the cell looked up at the site and widened their eyes. Marlene covered Maddie's ears, while

Private shielded her eyes. Rico, who rolled his eyes, waddled over and stepped in between the two, just as

they were about to tackle each other. He grunted as he pushed them apart.

" You know what," Skipper shouted as he stopped struggling then threw his flippers up into the air. " Fine.

Don't believe me. Move far away for all I care, because we are no longer amigos."

" Fine," Kowalski shouted, back.

" Fine," Skipper barked.

" Captain Airhead," Kowalski spat.

" Lieutenant Emo," Skipper hissed.

" I'm not a lieutenant, anymore," Kowalski roared. " I resigned approximately thirteen hours ago."

" You're still an emo though," Skipper narrowed his eyes.

" Guys, that's quite enough," Marlene screamed, feeling irritated. " We have a child in the room and I don't

intend to have her pick up on your negative examples. So both of you hug and make-up, right now, before I

pluck all of your feathers out, one by one, painfully, starting with your sensitive spots."

" Fine," Skipper and Kowalski both moaned then shook flippers, apologizing to each other.

" Skipper," Marlene glared at Skipper. " Can I talk to you alone, please? Private, make sure Maddie doesn't

hear or see any of this. Okay?"

" Okay," Private stuttered then escorted Maddie to the left corner of the cell and faced her toward the wall.

Kowalski waddled to the corner that Private and Maddie had retreated from and sat down, facing the wall.

After that, Marlene began poking Skipper in the chest with one of her fingers. " Skipper," she snarled. "

What is your problem?"

" Problem," Skipper raised an eyebrow. " What problem?"

" You and Kowalski used to get along so well," Marlene muttered, quietly, but calmly. " And now you're

screaming and calling each other names almost as if you don't care for one another."

" Marlene," Skipper sighed. " Kowalski has been one of my best friends for many years. As a matter of

fact he's like a brother to me. Besides, it's not like we've never had tiffs before."

" Not like that you haven't," Marlene raised her voice a little.

" Oh, trust me," Skipper smirked at her. " We have. In fact, we both got into a flipper fight once back in

middle school and got suspended for a week."

" What was the fight about," Marlene chirped as she looked into Skipper's sapphire blue eyes.

" It was over a girl that we both liked," Skipper hesitated as he looked away from Marlene's chocolate

brown eyes.

" Skipper," Marlene scoffed. " And here I thought you weren't the jealous type."

" I wasn't jealous," Skipper glanced back at Marlene, who put her paws on her hips. " Okay. So maybe I

was a little jealous, but not as jealous as Kowalski was. You see, when the girl first arrived at the school,

neither of us could take our eyes off of her. So, we did whatever we could to impress her."

" And did yours and Kowalski's impressions work," Marlene raised an eyebrow.

" Surprisingly, yes," Skipper uttered. " Then we both started fighting, got suspended then came back to find

out who the girl liked better."

" So, who did she choose," Marlene shrugged.

Skipper leaned over and whispered into Marlene's ear, " Me."

" Oh," Marlene widened her eyes as Skipper leaned back. " So, how did it go?"

" It was fine for a while," Skipper half whispered. " Until I found out that she was a two-timer. Not only was

she dating me, she was also dating her old boyfriend from her old school. Apparently they had decided to

get back together, after she had started dating me. That's when I got dumped."

" Wow," Marlene chimed then smiled. " On the plus side, you have me now."

" Yes, I do," Skipper smiled as he stared into Marlene's eyes. " And so far, you're the only women I've met

who actually understands me."

" And you're the only man I've met who actually understands me," Marlene purred as she stared into

Skipper's eyes. Soon, the couple kissed. Rico, who almost threw up, looked away. Private, who was too

busy watching Maddie, did not see what happened. Kowalski, who had been listening to the conversation

the whole time, stood up and waddled back over to the couple.

" So, you're very lucky to have each other," he stated as he twiddled his flippers then shrugged. " But how

are we going to get out of here?"

" Not a clue," Skipper mumbled as Private uncovered Maddie's ears and walked over to the group.

" How about we use Rico's blowtorch," Private chirped.

" Hold that thought for a second, Private," Kowalski lowered his eyebrows as he sniffed the sour air. "

There's something peculiar about the sewer's odor."

" Kowalski," Skipper rolled his eyes. " All sewers have peculiar odors. It's called raw sewage."

" Skipper, he's right," Marlene squeaked, as she smelled the air, too. " Something is off about the smell of

this place."

Kowalski sucked in the air through his the nostrils in his beak one more time then widened his eyes. "

Octane," he gasped.

" Octane," Private tilted his head.

" It's a flammable, toxic gas, which the humans put into their cars," Kowalski piped. " Quick. Cover your

nostrils to decrease the octane intake."

The penguins and the otters covered their nostrils with their paws or flippers. " Okay," Skipper's voice

muffled. " Since the blowtorch is out of the cards, any other ideas?"

" Hacksaw," Rico buzzed.

" No dice," Skipper honked. " We'd be dead by then."

" Pick the lock with a paper clip," Marlene tweeted.

Kowalski waddled over and squeezed his head in between the bars to look at the gate. Not a single lock

was there. He walked through the bars without noticing and looked around, until he spotted a button on

the other side of the sewer tunnel, near where Doris and Dr. Blowhole left. The group of animals, who were

inside the cell, stared at him with their mouths agape." I'm afraid we can't pick the lock," Kowalski groaned

as he waddled back through the bars of the gate and back into the cell. " The gate appears to be linked to

an automatic switch, which is out of our reach. What?"

" Kowalski," Skipper smirked. " I think you just gave me an idea."

* * *

Octane gas? No wonder why Doris and Dr. Blowhole were wearing gas masks. Anyway. Coming up next in Chapter 4. Catch how the penguins escape from the cell and get away from the octane filled air. Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW: I got the whole Kowalski being able to slip through the bars idea from watching a variety of movies and shows that have that scene. I didn't really decide to add it until after I had watched the movie _The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas_. Thank-you for reading this message.


	4. Chapter 4

" Kowalski Gone MIA: Missing in Action"

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. They were awesome. Whoa. It's been a month since I've updated? Somebody, pinch me, please. Ow. Thank-you, Maddie. Now here's the next chapter. Please enjoy and thank-you for your patience. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 4

" What's that," Kowalski shrugged.

" You mean, you didn't notice," Maddie squealed.

" Notice what," Kowalski raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head to the side.

" Ugh," Rico rolled his eyes, with his eyebrows pinned down.

" Dude, you slipped through the bars of the gate," Marlene piped.

" I did," Kowalski's voice shook as he felt himself blush. He turned around and stared at the gate as his face

turned back to white. Kowalski then slowly waddled in between the bars, again. " I did," he shouted with his

flippers raised up in the air. Next, he began sliding on his belly. Soon, Kowalski dived into the sewer water

and swam in it, until he reached the concrete on the other side. After he had reached the other side, he

climbed out of the water and waddled over to the control switch. It was labeled 'Open' on the topside and

'Close' on the other. Kowalski flipped the switch up, causing the gate to the cell to slide open. After it was

open, the group began creeping around the sewers, trying to find a way out.

Suddenly, Maddie, who was walking between Skipper and Marlene, passed out onto the cement, her asthma

setting in, along with the octane fumes. " Maddie," Skipper and Marlene shrieked as they ran to Maddie's

side. Marlene searched for Maddie's inhaler, but when she found it, it was broken into several pieces.

Apparently, the drop from earlier must have been a lot higher than they thought. Marlene hastily pulled out

her inhaler and looked at the paper label on it, comparing it to Maddie's. To her relief, they were both on the

same type of medicine, so she was able to use her inhaler on Maddie.

After Marlene had used her inhaler on Maddie, she put it away. A few seconds later, Maddie gradually sat up

with the pupils in her eyes bouncing every direction. She tried to stand up, but kept stumbling into every

which way and into everybody. Eventually, Skipper picked up Maddie and threw her over his shoulder,

supporting her body weight with his flippers. Soon, they came across an opened manhole and climbed out.

Right after they climbed out, a huge flame roared from the sewer. The animals stood staring at it with their

mouths hanging open. Suddenly, Rico coughed up six gas masks, which he had nearly forgotten that he had

packed from several weeks ago.

" Rico," Skipper stared at the demolitions expert with his eyes widened as he spoke slowly. " I am so glad

you didn't bring those out earlier. We would've been flame broiled by now."

" I think you mean roasted," Kowalski chimed.

" Whatever," Skipper scoffed as he rolled his eyes then began to stride away. " Come on. Let's get out of

here before something else bad happens."

" Can we get my invention first," Kowalski whined, which made Skipper freeze in place then turn around.

" Fine," Skipper mumbled then raised his voice. " We get your invention first then get out of this place before

something else bad happens."

Meanwhile, at Dr. Blowhole's habitat, Doris was clinching her flippers at her sides as she glared at her father.

" How could you," she wailed. " They were my friends."

" Well, Doris," Dr. Blowhole purred as he dampened a lit match in the water of his pool and threw it into a

nearby trashcan. " I couldn't just let them get away, now could I?"

" But you promised nobody would get hurt," Doris screeched.

" I did," Dr. Blowhole smirked, deviously as his eyes narrowed.

" You monster," Doris growled underneath her breath then raised her voice as she held out one of her

flippers. " Hand over that music box or face the consequences."

" Doris," Dr. Blowhole cackled. " Please. I am a master of many martial arts, including " Peng-Kung-Fu".

Besides, you wouldn't want to challenge your father to a duel, would you?"

" Judging by the amount of trouble you've caused all these years, I would challenge you," Doris snarled as

she folded her flippers.

" Doris. Doris. Doris," Dr. Blowhole taunted as he shook his head from side to side. " You don't seriously

believe you could beat me."

" If a penguin could knock you out, I would say that I could beat you," Doris narrowed her eyes as she

dropped her flipper back to her side.

While the dolphins were arguing, the penguins had sneaked back into the dolphin habitat. " There it is,"

Kowalski whispered as he pointed to the music box in Dr. Blowhole's flippers.

" I honestly don't see why you would want that music box back, Kowalski," Private chimed. " You could

always make another one."

" It's no ordinary music box, Private," Kowalski uttered. " It has a nuclear laser, capable of vaporizing

anything within three feet of its frontal range."

" Oh," Private widened his eyes then looked around. " Where's Maddie?"

" Maddie," Skipper and Marlene gasped as Maddie quietly swam over to the dolphins, like a cat stalking a

mouse.

" Maddie," Skipper whispered, fiercely. " Fall back."

" Not until I get the music box," Maddie whistled, almost mouthing the words. She sneaked over to Dr.

Blowhole, who was still confronting with his daughter, and snagged the music box right out of his flippers.

" Hey," Dr. Blowhole hissed as Maddie started running away with the music box in her paws. " Give that back,

you little brat." Soon, the dolphin started chasing her.

" I don't think so," Maddie hollered before she dove into the water. After she had dived into the water, she

began paddling as quickly as she could then jumped out of the pool. Next, she performed a quintuple front

flip and landed right in front of the penguins and Marlene with a grunt. " Catch." Maddie barked as she

tossed the invention over to Kowalski. Kowalski sprung into the air and snatched it. Soon, the group began

running out of the dolphin habitat.

" Doris," Dr. Blowhole hissed as he went to climb out of the tank. " Help me take them out." He stopped at

the edge, before climbing out, and looked around. " Doris," he roared. Suddenly, he felt something hit the

back of his neck, causing him to black out, but allowing him to stay afloat in the tank.

" I told you I could beat you," Doris spat as she kept her flipper up in the air. She then jumped out of the

tank and began hopping toward the group, which was almost outside of the abandoned zoo entrance. When

she finally caught up with the group, she heard scolding then hid behind the brickwall, which surrounded the

whole zoo. Next, she began listening in on the conversation, waiting for the right moment to appear.

" For the millionth time, Private," Kowalski snapped as he stomped while he waddled. " I am not coming

back."

" But without you, the zoo would be too quiet and vulnerable," Private sputtered as he waddled next to the

tall intellect then paused. " And quiet."

" It'll do fine without me," Kowalski squawked then sighed. " Besides, the people will forget I was ever at the

zoo. Just like what happened to Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria."

" But Kowalski," Private squeaked.

" But nothing," Kowalski hollered then moaned. " Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a new home to find." The

tall intellect waddled ahead of the group with his invention in his flippers.

" I don't believe it," Private stuttered as he and the other members of the group stopped walking to stare at

Kowalski. " We won and Kowalski still won't come back?"

" He'll be back," Skipper muttered under his breath. " He'll learn the hard way, but he'll be back."

" How do you know," Maddie squeaked as she looked over at Skipper.

" He's done this before as a chick, shortly after our parents got taken away," Skipper uttered as he looked at

the young otter. " You see, he had some issues, disappeared for a few days then came back home, shaking,

mentioning something about some sort of drill and his beak. After that, he snapped back to his normal self."

" So, if Kowalski has a terrible experience some place, he'll come back to the team," Private chirped as he

raised an eyebrow.

" I don't know," Skipper sighed then shrugged. " Maybe."

" Skipper," Marlene beckoned as she laid a paw on the lead penguin's shoulder. " How about you talk to him,

again? Get this thing straightened out."

" Marlene, I've tried that a few times, already," Skipper raised his voice as he jerked his head to face

Marlene. " I don't think this time will make much of a difference."

" Then if you won't try then I will," Marlene huffed then ran over to Kowalski. Kowalski groaned as Marlene

approached him.

" Skipper," Kowalski coughed as he stopped dead in his tracks. " I already told you, Maddie, and Private. The

answer is no. So don't bother trying to convince me to stay."

" Really," Marlene perked with a raised eyebrow as she folded her arms. " Well then I'm sure that you won't

come back to get what you've left behind."

" What did I leave behind," Kowalski turned around, now realizing who he yelled at.

" I don't know," Marlene looked up, thinking. " Your friends, your inventions, your job…your friends."

" You said friends twice, already," Kowalski moaned.

" I know," Marlene tweeted as she looked back at Kowalski. " And that's why you can't leave. You have a life

at the Central Park Zoo. Don't give that up all because of some silly mistake."

" What about you," Kowalski barked. " You left California."

" I left because of Ramone and I had no choice because the zoo chose to transfer me, anyway," Marlene

snapped then flung her arms forward. " Don't you see? I had to start a new life, in a new place. And if you

leave, you'll have to do the same thing, too. And trust me, it's pretty hard."

" That's a chance I'm willing to take," Kowalski buzzed then looked down at the music box with a grin. " How

does being a knick-knack shopkeeper sound?"

" Kowalski," Marlene scoffed as she lightly smacked herself in the forehead with her paw. " Listen to yourself.

Do you honestly think that moving away and opening up a knick-knack store is going to solve your

problems?"

" It's worth a try," Kowalski snorted then began waddling away. " See ya, Marlene." He stopped then turned

his head. " And good luck with Skipper," the tall one smirked, turned his head back, and continued waddling.

A few minutes later, he was out of site.

Marlene stood, staring at the direction that Kowalski went. Soon, Skipper came up behind her and wrapped

one of his flippers around her shoulders. " I told you it wouldn't make much of a difference," he sighed,

solemely. " Now come on. We should probably get to the crates and go home before Alice reports us M.I.A.."

* * *

After all that? After all that and Kowalski still won't come back? Wow. He is stubborn. Anyway. Coming up next in Chapter 5. See what happens after the group and Kowalski go their separate ways. Please stay tuned and find out more.


	5. Chapter 5

" Kowalski Gone MIA: Missing in Action"

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. They were fantastic. Anyway. Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 5

Twelve hours later, the gang arrived at the Central Park Zoo, without Doris, and went to the penguin

habitat. Meanwhile, Kowalski found himself in a zoo, in Greenland, and began looking around. It was much

fancier looking than the Central Park Zoo, but it lacked two important things, his friends and heater vents.

Soon, he folded his flippers and began shivering. " It's almost as cold as Antarctica," Kowalski stuttered.

"But it's going to have to do."

" Hello there," a male's deep voice uttered behind him. Kowalski vaguely recognized the voice, but could

not place whom it belonged to. " I said hello," the male jumped up in front of Kowalski. It was a penguin

with blue eyes who was almost as thin as Kowalski. Also, he looked a lot like him.

Kowalski stepped back a little. " Hello," he rattled. " Is the weather here like this all the time?"

" It's just a wind chill," the male penguin sniffed. " It'll warm up by tomorrow. Any who. Hi, my name is

Steve." The penguin held out his flipper for Kowalski to shake.

The tall intellect reached out and shook flippers with Steve. " Kowalski," he chirped.

" Kowalski," Steve piped as he raised an eyebrow then paused. " You wouldn't by any chance be from the

Central Park Zoo in New York, would you?"

" Yes, I'm from there," Kowalski tweeted as he pulled his flipper back. " Why?"

" Molly," Steve shouted.

" What," Molly hollered from a distance.

" Look who's finally come for a visit," Steve rang. Molly waddled out of large igloo, on top of a platform,

which was placed inside the penguin habitat. She was shorter than Steve was, had a slim, hourglass

figure, and was more feminine.

" Who," Molly buzzed as she shrugged.

" Our son," Steve chanted as Molly stopped right next to him.

" Son," Kowalski chirped as he raised an eyebrow. " I thought I recognized you."

" You recognized us," Molly squeaked. " But it's been years."

" I know," Kowalski peeped.

" So, what brings you by," Steve uttered.

" Transfer," Kowalski tweeted then murmured. " I'm better off not letting you in on the details. It's kind of

personal."

" Is that one kid you used to play with still at the Central Park Zoo," Molly chimed as she smiled.

" Skipper," Kowalski beamed. " He's still there, but that's not the reason I left."

" Steve? Molly," a second male penguin's voice hollered, sternly. " Who are you talking to?"

Kowalski looked over his parents' shoulders to find a shorter couple, standing right behind them. They were

both a little taller than Skipper was and looked a lot like him, only one was more feminine and had dark

blue eyes. " Abner? Dixie," Molly whinnied. " You remember Kowalski, right?"

" Vaguely," Abner grunted as he eyed Kowalski. " Skipper's friend from when your were little, right?"

" Affirmative," Kowalski boomed as he nodded his head. " Skipper's parents, right?"

" Right you are," Dixie cheerfully stated with a smile then frowned when she heard beeping coming from

inside of the igloo. " Oh Cinnamon sticks. The Alaskan Halibut is burning. I'll be right back." The short female

waddled hastily into the igloo. " Zipper," she squeaked. " I gave you orders to watch the Alaskan Halibut.

What happened?"

" I only took my eyes off of it for a second," Zipper shrieked with a voice that sounded like Mickey Mouse's.

" Gosh. Why do you always have to blame me for everything."

" I had you watch it for a reason," Dixie peeped. " You were supposed to keep an eye out for any signs of

the skin flaking. The skin flaking means it's done. Don't give me that look, young man."

Kowalski shivered." She sounds like Skipper before he has his fish coffee in the morning," he said as his

voice shook.

" Is that so," Abner gruffed as he folded his flippers and smirked like Skipper usually did. " How is my big

boy, anyway?"

" Pretty good," Kowalski chanted with shrugged. " He's a commanding officer of an elite force, plus he has a

girlfriend."

" Girlfriend," Abner grunted as he raised an eyebrow and dropped his smile. " What's she like?"

" She's sort of an otter," Kowalski slowly half-whispered.

" Otter, huh," Abner mumbled. " I never would have guessed."

" None of us did," Kowalski chimed. " But she's really nice, though. Not to mention that she and Skipper are

really close friends that grew closer every day, until...Well...You know." From there, Kowalski continued to

talk to Abner and his own parents about his life, along with all of his friends back in New York City. But the

more he talked about it, the more homesick he became. After he was done talking, it was time for the

penguins to go inside the igloo and eat breakfast.

Meanwhile, back at the Central Park Zoo, the penguins and otters were gathered around the table,

preparing for a morning meeting. " Okay," Skipper sighed as he placed Kowalski's old clipboard in front of

him. " Now that Dr. Blowhole has been vanquished, again, let's get down to business. First off, let's show

our newest recruit the ropes. Maddie, since you're our newest recruit, it's high time you learn how things

work around the HQ. I've already covered you on the " Yes, Sir" and " No, Sir" concept, but there's a lot

more to it that we'll have to show you, starting with basic training."

" Basic training, Sir," Maddie peeped as she raised an eyebrow.

" That's right, Recruit," Skipper gruffed. " From now on you'll be waking up at 0630 in the morning and

report to the platform by 0700 for training. But before you come, be sure that you eat a light breakfast,

because you'll be doing a lot of jumping, swimming, and spinning around. Also, when you go to eat

breakfast, please don't eat anything sugary. Otherwise you'll go on a sugar high like Private did when he

had one too many _Peanut Butter Winkies_."

" Whoops," Marlene, who was standing next to Skipper, over by the sewer entrance, gasped. " I just gave

her a bowl of _Cocoa Puffs _this morning. Sorry."

" Don't worry," Skipper tweeted as he looked at Marlene. " Her training doesn't officially start, until

tomorrow. In the meantime, I'll make up plans for three."

" That's an odd number to work with, Skipper," Private, who sat across from Skipper, chirped.

" That's because it is an odd number, Private," Skipper chuckled with a smile then paused with a frown. "

Great. Now I'm starting to sound like Kowalski."

At the zoo, in Greenland, Kowalski and Zipper were speaking to each other, while sitting at an ice block

table, in the middle of the igloo. This time, instead of Kowalski looking down like he usually did, he had to

look up. Skipper was not kidding when he told Marlene about his brother being tall. As a matter of fact,

Zipper was almost five inches taller than the tall intellect and looked a lot like his father. " So," Zipper piped

as he cocked his head. " My brother's got a girlfriend, huh?" Kowalski nodded his head, once. " Oh, my,

gosh," Zipper squealed as he chortled then began singing. " _K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes _

_marriage then comes Skipper with the I don't want to know what's in the baby carriage_."

" You do realize that Skipper has many black belts, right," Kowalski murmured as he raised an eyebrow and

folded his flippers.

" Only because he never washes them," Zipper buzzed with a chuckle.

"If he were here right now, you'd be singing_ Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star_," Kowalski grunted with a grin then

quivered with a frown as he looked away from Zipper. " Trust me. He's made me do it before and it's not

pretty."

" Boys, that's enough," Abner, who was sitting at the end of the table, diagonal from Zipper, blurted. " I

know Skipper's pick for a mate is a bit...unusual, but we must learn to respect his decision, right Dixie?"

" Right, Abner," Dixie, who was sitting across from Zipper, rang then looked over at Zipper, who was

resting his head on his flippers. " Zipper, get your elbows off of the table, please. We have a guest."

" That's alright," Kowalski peeped as he put his flippers up in front of himself. " You don't have to act formal

around me. Say, you wouldn't mind if I made a walkie-talkie call, would you?"

" Here," Steve, who was sitting diagonal from Kowalski at the other end of the table, whistled as he tossed

a walkie-talkie over to Kowalski. Kowalski stretched his flippers out then caught it, holding both sides of it.

" Who are you calling, anyway," Molly, who was sitting across from Kowalski, chirped as she raised an

eyebrow. " It's early in the morning."

"Some friends," Kowalski muttered as he punched in the walkie-talkie code. It began beeping.

" Hello," Skipper boomed, feeling a little unsure. It was rare that they got a walkie-talkie call at the HQ,

when the team was together.

" Skipper," Kowalski chimed with a smile. " It's Kowalski. I have some great news. I found our parents."

" Hold on a minute, would you, please," Skipper grunted then barked, while working his way to a quieter

tone. " Rico, stick that landing after you perform a handspring, punch combo. Private, watch your height on

that back flip while kicking, unless you want a broken neck...Sorry. Where are they at?"

" In Greenland," Kowalski chirped.

" Greenland," Skipper squawked. " That's where they got transferred to?"

" Apparently," Kowalski buzzed. Suddenly, Zipper snatched the walkie-talkie from the tall intellect's flippers.

" Hey, Skipper," Zipper whistled in a taunting tone. " It's Zipper. Kowalski told me you have an otter for a

girlfriend. Is that true?"

" Every bit of it, Zipper," Skipper tweeted with a sigh. " So, how are Momma and Daddy?"

" The same way they left," Zipper scoffed.

" Hey, Skipper," Abner and Dixie chanted.

" Skippy," Dixie piped. " I hope you've been taking care of yourself."

" I do my best, Momma and please don't call me Skippy; I'm a full grown penguin," Skipper groaned then

paused. " Hold on a minute." He peeped then shouted. " How many times do I have to tell you, Rico? Fight

above the belt when boxing, not under it. Private, put some ice on that and take five."

" Is he always like this," Molly whispered to Kowalski.

" Most of the time," Kowalski murmured. " When there's not fin to fin combat, there's lap running. When

there's not lap running, there's volleyball practice, and when there's not volleyball practice, there's high-five

practice. Need I go on?"

" I see he keeps busy," Abner grunted.

" When running an elite force, I have to," Skipper gruffed then sighed. " Rico, not, again. Sorry. Got to go.

Bye."

* * *

LOL. Skipper's brother talks like Mickey Mouse. That's funny. Whoa. So that's what happened to Skipper's and Kowalski's parents. Anywho. Coming up next in Chapter 6. Catch the rest of the families' reaction to hearing from Skipper, again. Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW: I will reveal why Doris is still in Denmark, later. Also, if anybody would like to guest star in any of my current stories, please Private Message me, and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thank-you for reading this message.


	6. Chapter 6

" Kowalski Gone MIA: Missing in Action"

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. They were fantastic. Anyway. Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 6

With a quick breath, he shut off the walkie talkie. Skipper's and Kowalski's families stared at the walkie-talkie with bewildered looks on their faces.

" Don't take it personally," Kowalski uttered. " He's got a lot on his plate, right now."

" How do you know," Zipper shrugged. " It's not like you can see him."

" Live with him for over thirty years and you'll know," Kowalski retorted.

Meanwhile, at the HQ, Skipper was pacing back and forth in front of Rico. " What am I going to do with you," he muttered then raised his voice. " Kowalski, options." Skipper stopped dead in his tracks

when no one answered. " Right," he groaned. " He quit. Maddie, options."

" Tai Chi," Maddie piped then received a stare. " It works for me."

" Okay, Tai Chi it is," Skipper chimed.

" Skipper," Private winced as he wobbled over. " Next time, could I please wear the safety gear? I don't think I can take another hit like that."

" Alright," Skipper rolled his eyes. " But just this once." Private smiled then ran through the sewer entrance to grab the safety gear. Marlene, who was sitting at the table, looked over at Skipper and

noticed that he was rubbing his temples. She walked over to her boyfriend.

" Skipper," Marlene muttered as she wrapped one of her arms around Skipper's shoulders. " You look tense."

" That's because I am tense," Skipper uttered. " With Kowalski being gone, I have to rebuild a strategies expert from square one and catch them up to the rest of the team; not to mention I have to

train Rico to be Lieutenant."

" Why don't you take a break," Marlene piped.

" I can't," Skipper stuttered. " The more training that's put off, the further behind the team will get."

" Skipper," Marlene walked and stood in front of the lead penguin. " You're stressed. It's not healthy. For goodness sake, half of your face is twitching, already."

" That twitch can mean many things, Marlene," Skipper murmured then the left half of his face twitched, again.

" Skipper," Marlene folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

" Okay," Skipper rolled his eyes. " Rico, Private, break time." The two penguins nodded then sat down on the couch. " Happy now," Skipper stated as he looked over at Marlene.

" Yep," Marlene nodded her head, grabbed one of Skipper's flippers, and pulled him towards the couch. " Come on, let's watch a movie."

Back in Greenland, Zipper would not stop following Kowalski around. " So," Zipper tapped his flippers together. " Do you know any juicy secrets about my brother?"

" Classified," Kowalski retorted in a monotone.

" Seriously," Zipper rang. " How old are you?"

" Thirty-one," Kowalski moaned. " Which makes me about two years older than you."

" So why did you leave New York City to come here," Zipper stated.

Kowalski sighed. " I was not intending to come here," he whispered. " To be honest, I just stumbled upon it."

" So why did you leave New York then," Zipper raised an eyebrow.

" Classified," Kowalski snapped a little._ I've always wondered why Skipper interrogates a lot. Apparently, it runs in his bloodline._

" It's classified this and classified that," Zipper squeaked. " If I didn't know any better, I'd say you used to be part of Skipper's elite force. A first lieutenant, inventor, and strategies expert, if I'm not

mistaken."

" What makes you say that," Kowalski stuttered as he turned to Zipper.

" Let's just say that I've been doing my homework," Zipper gruffed with his flippers crossed as he smirked. " And checked it twice."

" Okay," Kowalski put his flippers on his hips as he tilted his head to the side. " So where's your proof?"

" You know that music box that you brought with you," Zipper tweeted. " I figured out that it was no ordinary music box. When I went to open it, a laser nearly zapped me, plus I found a button, which

played some recording, and your voice was on there."

" Oh, boy," Kowalski slapped himself in the face. " I knew I should've destroyed that thing when I had the chance. Promise me you won't tell anybody about this."

" Don't worry," Zipper chortled. " Your secret is safe with me." Suddenly, the ground shook. " What was that?"

" An explosion," Kowalski bellowed." But what could've caused it?" The tall penguin ran outside of the igloo and started to look around, until he spotted something, or someone, several feet away.

" Attention Greenland zoo residents," a familiar figure sitting on a one wheeled hover scooter yelled in a falsetto tone, while wearing a laser eye patch over his bad eye, now. " I have come to seek an

animal who calls himself Kowalski."

" That would be me," an anteater with large eyes exclaimed as he looked up at the dolphin. " I'm Osaki."

" Not you," Dr. Blowhole barked. " I'm looking for a pengoowin named Ko-wal-ski. I've got a surprise for him."

" Which is what dare I ask," the anteater shouted.

" It's non of your business, you imbecile," Dr. Blowhole growled then scanned the zoo, until he found the penguin habitat. " Aha." He chimed then flew over to the penguins.

Kowalski saw the manic dolphin then belly slid back into the igloo. He ran directly into Zipper, causing them to both slide underneath the table. " What was that for," Zipper raised an eyebrow.

" Shh," Kowalski hissed as he covered Zipper's beak with one of his flippers. " He's coming and I don't want him to hear us."

" Who," Zipper muffled.

" I'll tell you later," Kowalski whispered. " Right now be…" Suddenly, the igloo flipped over, revealing the penguins living inside. The parent penguins looked up and stared at the sight that was before

them.

" You there," Dr. Blowhole pointed to Kowalski's father. " Pengoowin. Do you know a Kowalski?"

" Know Osaki," Steve whinnied. " He's been my neighbor for over twenty years. He's like a brother to me."

" I meant a pengoowin named Kowalski," Dr. Blowhole snarled. " Not that idiotic anteater, you birdbrain."

" May we ask who you are," Molly piped.

" Dr. Blowhole," the dolphin roared. " Now tell me if you know a pengoowin named Kowalski or not, before I make this place messy."

" First you have to say please," Molly chanted.

" Fine, please," Dr. Blowhole grumbled.

" Hold on," Abner uttered, glaring at the dolphin then pointed a flipper at him. " How do we know we can trust you?"

" He is a friend of mine," Dr. Blowhole stated.

" Then why are you threatening us," Dixie spat as she folded her flippers.

" It's my culture's tradition," the dolphin coughed then pulled out a beachball with a glowing button where the airtube should be. " Now answer me or face the consequences. Oh, what the heck.

Consequences it is."

* * *

Dr .Blowhole is back and his voice is now falsetto. Hmm ...Must be the laser eye. Anywho. Yes, I did find a way to change Blowhole without interfering too much with anything else. Also, since the premiere of "Operation:Blowhole", I thought it best to give him what he had on the special. Anyway . Coming up next in Chapter 7. See what happens to the penguins' parents. Please stay tuned and find out more.


	7. Chapter 7

" Kowalski Gone MIA: Missing in Action"

Okay.I know I was supposed to update stories more over the summer and I'm sorry.I'm going to make it up to you by making this a longer chapter to help move the story along. Thank -you for reading this message. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Please enjoy.

Chapter 7

He was just about to pull the trigger when Kowalski jumped out from underneath the table.

" No," Kowalski cried as he landed in front of the group.

" Ah, Kowalski," Dr. Blowhole smirked. " Ice to see you, again."

" You already said that line," Kowalski snapped.

" I did," Dr. Blowhole raised an eyebrow then shrugged. " Oh, well. Any who, guess what I have for you."

" Whatever it is, I don't want it," Kowalski growled.

" Oh, really," Dr. Blowhole smirked. " How about this?"

The dolphin pulled a device from behind his back that showed a televised picture of Doris inside of a metal cage. She was slowly being lowered into Dr. Blowhole's pool.

" Doris," Kowalski whispered as his eyes widened with worry.

" Within mere hours, Doris here will be long gone," Dr. Blowhole then lowered down to Kowalski's eye level. " And guess who will the one to blame?"

" Uh, you," Zipper hollered as he waddled over to the two. " Duh."

" Silence, boy," Dr. Blowhole boomed then scanned the penguin. " You know, you remind me of someone I've met before who has that same attitude. Are you by any chance related to Skipper?"

" None of your beeswax, Bottlenose," Zipper snarled.

" I'll take that as a yes," Dr. Blowhole glared then looked back at Kowalski. " As I was saying, Doris' death will be your fault and all because you chose not to believe her, let alone believe your very

best friend."

" What are you talking about," Kowalski raised an eyebrow.

" Don't play dumb with me," Dr. Blowhole raised his voice. " I heard every word of your conversation from the sewer."

" Great," Kowalski slapped his flipper on his forehead then shrugged. " But why are you bringing Doris into this? She's your daughter. Why would you want to kill her?"

" She betrayed me, plus I want that music box you created back," Dr. Blowhole huffed as he folded his flippers. " So, where is it?"

" I lost it," Kowalski uttered.

" Really," Dr. Blowhole glanced around then pointed to the invention. " Then what's that?"

" It's just a regular old music box," Kowalski retorted.

" We'll see about that," Dr. Blowhole jet packed over to the music box then picked it up. He observed it for a moment then shook the box. The dolphin still did not know how to use the invention on his

own. " Why won't this thing ever work," he shouted.

" You know for a doctor, he's not very smart," Zipper whispered into Kowalski's ear.

" What was that," Dr. Blowhole snapped as he turned around and aimed the gun at Zipper.

" You're upidstay," Zipper yelled as he threw his flippers up into the air.

" Oh, geshundeit," Dr. Blowhole muttered then resumed fiddling with the machine.

" Group huddle, now," Abner lowered his voice as he waved the other penguins to come over. " Okay, any ideas on what we should do about this Blowhole fellow?"

" Offer him a _Tictac_," Zipper smirked then paused after he received stares from the group. " His breath stinks like three month old fish with a hint of rotting garbage."

" I say we call the authorities," Molly piped.

" We don't have any authorities here, Molly," Dixie said with a sigh. " Never was any. Sorry."

" Yes, we do," Kowalski uttered. " I happen to be an authority. Was, at least."

" Was," Steve chimed. " Son, what are you talking about?"

" It's high time I tell you the truth, but not until after we defeat Blowhole and rescue Doris," Kowalski stated, sternly.

" We," Steve chirped. " What do you mean by that? None of us are trained to handle a situation like this."

" But I know someone who is," Kowalski grinned then turned to Zipper. " Zipper, get me the walkie-talkie, stat." Zipper nodded his head then did a belly slide over to the walkie-talkie, without Blowhole

noticing, and grabbed it. He swiftly slid back and handed the walkie-talkie over to Kowalski. " Thank-you," he buzzed.

At the HQ, the penguins and otters were watching _Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs_ when they heard the walkie-talkie beeping. Skipper hastily waddled over and answered it. " Hello," the penguin

stated.

" Skipper, it's Kowalski, again," the intellect penguin retorted. " Listen. We need you and the team to report to Greenland, immediately."

" Why," Skipper raised an eyebrow.

" Dr. Blowhole," Kowalski lowered his voice.

" Dr. Blowhole," Skipper shrieked. " What in the name of Wisconsin Swiss cheese is he doing there?"

" He's after my invention, but that's not even half of the news," Kowalski stated. " He's trying to convince me to give up my invention by threatening Doris."

" Doris," Skipper raised an eyebrow. " But I thought you hated her."

" I do, but I don't, okay," Kowalski snapped.

" What's that suppose to mean," Skipper barked.

" I'll answer that, later," Kowalski said. " Right now, I need your help. Most of all yours and my family both need help."

" I'll be right over with the team," Skipper retorted in his normal tone. " By the way, which part of Greenland are you in?"

" Judging from the sun's position, the altitude, and the barometric pressure, I'd say that I'm in Godthab," Kowalski retorted.

" Alright," Skipper stated. " Godthab it is. Wait a minute. Doesn't all of Greenland belong to Denmark?"

" Yeah," Kowalski retorted. " Why do you ask?"

" Just wondering," Skipper sighed. " It seems like every time I think I'm out of that place, it drags me back in. Anyways, we'll be there as soon as we can." Once he said that, the

penguins simultaneously hung up and shut off their walkie-talkies. Next, the lead penguin took a deep breath, set his walkie-talkie down where it originally was before, and turned to the other

penguins." Alright, team," Skipper hollered. " It looks like we have a rescue mission on our hands." After Skipper announced that, they began traveling to Godthab, taking the same way that they

traveled to Esjberg, earlier, and formulated a plan along the way.

Back in Godthab, Dr. Blowhole glared down at the walkie-talkie that Kowalski was holding and knocked it out of his flippers by swinging his tailfin at it. " Sorry," the dolphin snarled. " No more phone

calls."

" It's walkie-talkie calls, Barnacle boy," Zipper hissed.

" Quiet you," Dr. Blowhole hissed as he got face to face with the penguin. " Or you'll be the first to go."

" I don't think so," Dixie roared as she stepped in front of her youngest son.

" Okay, ladies first then," Dr. Blowhole said with a shrug and a smug grin. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his neck, again. This time Kowalski was the one to knock him out.

" Not on my watch," Kowalski growled then lowered his flipper.

" Whoa," Zipper's eyes widened. " Where did you learn to do that?"

" Your brother taught it to me," Kowalski said then began waddling out of the habitat. " If you need me, I'll be investigating the amount of damage Dr. Blowhole has caused to the zoo. In the

meantime, you guys wait here, until Skipper and the others arrive to take care of Dr. Blowhole. If he happens to wake up, just knock him out." With that, Kowalski left the penguin habitat, but before

he left, he swiftly grabbed Dr. Blowhole's jetpack and put it on. About five hours later, Skipper and the others arrived.

" Okay, Dr. Blowhole," Skipper yelled as he looked around the penguin habitat. " Surrender yourself or…" His eyes caught a glimpse of Dr. Blowhole who kept getting knocked out once every hour,

since Kowalski had left. " Oh," Skipper lowered his flippers. " Never mind."

" What happened," Dr. Blowhole moaned as he sat back up.

" Hiya," Dixie yowled as she smacked Dr. Blowhole in the head with a frozen fish, knocking him out, again. She looked up and smiled at her oldest son. " Hey, Skippy," she chanted.

" Hey, Momma," Skipper stuttered with a smile. " Using tomorrow's breakfast for defense, I see."

" It beats using my good pots and pans," Dixie retorted then looked over at Marlene. " So, this is the girlfriend I've been hearing about. Marlene, right?"

" Yep," Marlene chimed.

" Oh, my, gosh," Zipper giggled then began singing, again. "_ K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love then comes marriage then comes Skipper with the 'I don't want to know what kind of baby' is in the baby carriage_."

" Excuse me," Maddie chuckled as she came out from behind Marlene.

" Too late," Zipper stated then waddled around Maddie. " Strange. I thought you'd be more of a mixed breed."

" For your information, I'm a pure-bred Asian Otter," Maddie retorted. " I came all the way from the Huang River in China, but I was taken to the…the um…"

" The Central Park Zoo," Marlene finished.

" Yeah, that," Maddie squeaked. " And now, I'm adopted…Well…sort of."

" You're adopted," Zipper piped then Maddie nodded her head. " Good."

" Hey, Squirt," Skipper grunted as he nudged the upper part of his brother's left flipper. " Where's my high five?"

" Who are you calling a squirt, Pipsqueak," Zipper retorted with a chuckle as he looked down at his older brother.

" Uh-huh," Skipper raised a flipper up in the air. " High five first."

" Fine," Zipper groaned then slap his brother's flipper.

" So, where did Kowalski go," Skipper said as he looked around the penguin habitat.

" He went to go investigate the mess that Dr. Blowdart made over there," Zipper piped as he pointed toward the area where he and Kowalski had heard the explosion, earlier.

" Rico," Skipper scolded. " Go get Kowalski." Rico nodded his head then went to the area where Zipper had indicated. After several minutes of looking around for Kowalski, he slid back to Skipper.

" Gone," Rico squawked.

" What do you mean that he's gone," Skipper yelled with a raised eyebrow. Rico groaned then dragged Skipper to where Kowalski said he was going to be at. The others followed behind, wondering

what Rico was talking about, too. Once they had reached the explosion site, Skipper began scanning the area, trying to find Kowalski, but came up empty.

" See," Rico grunted.

" Oh, sweet butter biscuit," Skipper shouted as he smacked himself in the forehead. " He's ditched the penguin credo and gone to rescue Doris by himself. Come on, men and recruit. It's time to

commence Operation: Catch up."

" Mind if we come with you," Steve chimed as he approached Skipper and his team.

" I don't know," Skipper stated as he rubbed the bottom part of his beak with his flipper. " This could get hairy and…"

" Listen, Skipper," Molly wailed. " Our baby boy is out there, all alone. It would mean so much to us if you let us come."

" Baby boy," Skipper whispered to himself. _No wonder he's an emo._ " Alright," Skipper groaned. " You can come."

" And we'll stay here," Abner gruffed. " Make sure that this Blowhole fellow doesn't go anywhere."

" Ugh," Dr. Blowhole groaned as he felt the back of his head with his fin. " Must you do that, every time? Oh, teriyakis sauce."

" Hiya," Dixie cried as she smacked the dolphin in the head with the frozen fish, knocking him out, again. " Hmph."

" Gah," Private squealed, flinching.

" I feel the same way," Zipper muttered to the shortest penguin.

Meanwhile, Kowalski arrived in Denmark, a couple of hundred miles away from Esberg. Apparently, the jetpack he had ran out of fuel, half way to Denmark, leaving him to swim to shore. From there, he

slid on his stomach as fast as he could to the _Esberg Zoo and Aquarium_. When he got there, he saw that Doris was already under the water and still alive, letting air bubbles surface to the top. Hastily,

Kowalski dived into the dolphin tank and swam over to the platform, which now had a control panel on it. He climbed onto it then went to go look for a switch that could lift the cage out of the water.

Unfortunately, there were dozens of switches to choose from. Randomly, Kowalski tried every switch there was on the machine, but none of them worked.

Upon feeling his heartbeat increase, Kowalski's breathing soon became shallow and wheezy. He put his flipper in his beak and bit down on it, trying to think. Soon, Kowalski whipped his head toward

where Doris was, checking on her. The air bubbles she was letting out were now starting to surface less and less.

On the verge of tears, Kowalski ran toward the tank and dived into it. Next, he swam over to the cage that Doris was trapped in and looked into it. Doris was starting to faint and sink. Slowly, Kowalski

reached one of his flippers into the cage and rested it on one of Doris' shoulders. Doris jumped, looked up at him, and began waving her fins around, pointing at something.

Kowalski raised an eyebrow, trying to translate what she was trying to tell him. Soon, he looked over to where she was pointing at. It was an underwater bomb, which had been chained to the top of

the cage entrance, locking Doris inside. Kowalski swam up and read the amount of time left to rescue Doris. There were approximately four minutes left. Kowalski mentally gasped and went to diffuse it,

but when he went to diffuse it, a laser shot directly out of it, going about three feet. The tall intellect dodged it then backed away from the bomb, thinking: _I don't believe it. Dr. Blowhole stole my idea._ He

mentally growled then swam around the tank, hoping to find something useful to get Doris out. Kowalski sighed. Still nothing. Later, he returned to Doris to find that she was starting to droop her head

more. Kowalski reached over into the cage, again and shook her, but Doris barely stirred. All hope was lost for them, until something landed in the water. They both turned their heads to look at what

it was. It was Skipper and the gang, along with Kowalski's parents. Skipper turned to Rico and pointed toward the surface to where the dry part of the chain was. Rico nodded his head then swam up

top. After he swam up top, he coughed up his blowtorch and began melting the chain.

Meanwhile, Kowalski grabbed Skipper by his flipper and took him to see the time bomb. It now read two minutes and thirty-five seconds. Skipper widened his eyes then turned to Marlene, Maddie,

Private, and Kowalski's parents and signaled them to get out of the tank. Raising their eyebrows, they nodded their heads, climbed out of the tank, and got as far away from it as possible.

Skipper then turned his head to Kowalski who was now swimming close to Doris. Her eyes were now closed and her body began getting limp. Sobbing, Kowalski began choking on the water. Skipper

paddled over to him, grabbed him, and rushed him above the water. Once they were above the water, Kowalski spat the liquid out, coughing really loud. " Thanks, Skipper," he sniffled as his cough

died down.

" Anytime," Skipper murmured as he patted Kowalski on the back then hollered. " Rico, how is that chain going?"

" Breaking," Rico grunted as he cut through most of the chain.

" Excelente," Skipper chanted.

" I never should've left home," Kowalski mumbled with his head lowered.

" Which home," Skipper stated.

" The Central Park Zoo," Kowalski sighed. " Dr. Blowhole was right. Doris' death is going to be my fault."

" No, it's not," Skipper consoled then paused. " Look. I'm going to go check the time bomb. Okay." The lead penguin sunk under the water then popped up a few seconds, later.

" Well," Kowalski murmered.

" We've got one minute and eight seconds left," Skipper sputtered then turned to Rico. " Rico, double time it."

Rico nodded his head then brought the flame of the blowtorch closer to the chain. Soon, it broke. Hastily, Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico removed the chains, opened the cage, and pulled Doris out. From

there, the group jumped out of the tank and ran away from the bomb as fast as they could. Suddenly, it exploded, causing the glass tank to shatter. The group was almost out of reach when a piece of

glass cut clear across Kowalski's shoulder, causing him to wince.

After the explosion, the group stood, panting, as they looked toward the dolphin habitat. " That was a close call," Skipper breathed as he stood, hunched over. " I think I just saw my whole life flash

before my eyes."

" Mine, too," Kowalski wheezed. " Let's check on Doris."

Will Doris be alright when the group checks on her? Please, wait and find out. BTW: I do not know if Greenland belongs to Denmark or not. Also, I would have updated this story sooner, but school burned me out this semester from studying and working on assignments from the time I woke up, all the way to the time I went to bed with little to no relaxation time to recooperate. Yeah, that is the last time I take 16 credit hours in one semester. LOL. Anyway, thank-you for reading this message.


	8. Chapter 8

" Kowalski Gone MIA: Missing in Action"

Thanks for the reviews and patience, everybody. Here is the next chapter. Please, enjoy.

Chapter 8

The penguins tenderly put Doris on the ground, examined her then began performing CPR. Unfortunately, Doris remained

limp and pale. She did not even flinch when Rico zapped her with the electric pingpong paddles.

" We're too late," Kowalski choked as he broke down into tears. " We're too late. I can't believe it. Doris, I am so sorry. I

shouldn't have yelled at you and called you a hurtful porpoise. I was wrong to do that."

" Yes, you were," Doris spat, while gradually waking up.

" Please, forgive me," Kowalski whimpered.

" Of course I forgive you," Doris moaned. " Now could you please stop crying?"

" How can I stop crying when Doris is dead," he wailed.

" We should bury her, Rico," Skipper whispered.

" Uh huh," Rico grunted.

They went to pick up Doris, but stopped when they saw her glaring at them.

" Uh, Kowalski," Skipper stuttered. " It's alive."

" Nice try, Skipper," Kowalski cried, while wiping tears from his eyes. " Making fun of Rico is not going to help make me

happy."

" No," Skipper said, while shaking his head. " I meant that Doris is alive."

" Doris is alive," Kowalski sniffled as he looked over at Skipper.

" Yeah," Skipper uttered then pointed a flipper. " Look."

" Oh," Kowalski stated as he looked at Doris then smiled. " Well, I'll be. She is alive."

" Yes, she is," Doris snapped as she stood up and began hopping. " Now come on. We've got to stop my father, before

he…"

" Already taken care of," Skipper chimed then there was a pause. " He's knocked out."

" Kowalski," Molly bawled as she wrapped her flippers around him. " Are you alright?"

" I'm fine," Kowalski uttered then flinched, while placing a flipper on his shoulder. He removed his flipper then stared at the

wound.

" Rico, bandages," Skipper bellowed.

Hastily, Rico coughed up some bandages then wrapped them around Kowalski's shoulder. After that, the group went back

to Godthab.

" That was the longest day ever," Private uttered then yawned.

" I agree, Private," Skipper mumbled.

" Pipsqueak and everybody else, you survived," Zipper shouted, while smiling.

" Thank goodness," Dixie stated.

" I'll say," Abner retorted.

" Yeah," Steve uttered.

" True," Kowalski stated.

" That was a close call," Molly said.

" I'm tired," Maddie murmured.

Marlene picked up Maddie, cradling her in his flippers. Next, she carried her inside the igloo, which was flipped back over. The

rest of the group remained outside for an hour then went inside, leaving Kowalski and Doris behind.

" So, think we've seen the last of your father as a mad scientist," Kowalski peeped.

" Doubt it," Doris scoffed. " He'll just get back up and start plotting his revenge for the millionth time."

" Figures," Kowalski snarled, quietly.

" Sadly, yes," Doris uttered.

" Well, at least you survived," Kowalski stated. " That's a plus."

" True," Doris whispered. " Kowalski, did you really mean what you said to me back there."

" Of course," Kowalski whispered back.

" Does that mean that we're back together," Doris chimed.

" Unfortunately, no," Kowalski retorted. " But we can start over as friends and take it from there."

" Oh," Doris mumbled, while looking at the ground, frowning. " So, are you going to stay in Godthab?"

Kowalski glanced at Skipper, who was standing in the doorway, then gazed into Doris' eyes. Doris stared into his eyes,

tearing up.

" To be honest, I don't know," Kowalski mumbled. " I want to go back to New York. I really do, but after all that has

happened, I don't think I can show my face around there."

" Why," Doris chirped.

" I'd rather not endanger my ex-team or you," Kowalski retorted.

" Oh," Doris squeaked. " I better go home, now. Bye."

Doris hopped away from Kowalski. Kowalski scanned her then turned to Skipper.

" So, you're definately not coming back to the team then," Skipper said, while raising an eyebrow.

" I didn't mean it like that," Kowalski stuttered. " If I do come back, it'll be risky and if I don't come back, it'll be risky. I can't

win here."

" Then what's holding you back, Kowalski," Skipper asked.

Kowalski looked over at Doris, who was strapping Blowhole to the segway with a rope. Skipper looked in the same

direction.

" Oh," Skipper stated in a faint tone. " But you gave her another chance, right?"

" It's not that," Kowalski snapped. " Now that I know who Doris is related to, I'm worried. What if Blowhole murders her or

uses her to get to me like last time?"

" If you're so worried, keep an eye on her," Skipper buzzed. " Also, just give her gifts that aren't your inventions."

" It's not that easy, Skipper," Kowalski hissed then glared at Blowhole. " I just know Blowhole's going to find another way

to seek his revenge and it's not going to be pretty."

" What makes you so sure," Skipper uttered.

" I just have a hunch," Kowalski retorted then glanced at Skipper. " Skipper, I don't think I could ever come back to the

team. You and the team will be right in the line of fire."

" We're always in the line of fire," Skipper said. " It's not exactly new to us."

" I just don't want anybody I know getting killed, because of my insipid decisions," Kowalski stated.

" Kowalski, teams stick together," Skipper chimed. " We're like families."

" That doesn't even make sense," Kowalski spatted. " I'm not even part of the team, anymore. I resigned. Remember?"

" True, but you are considered family," Skipper said. " Think about it."

" Skipper, please," Kowalski sighed then yelped as Skipper slapped him across the face. " Ouch. Okay. I'll think about it."

" I knew you would," Skipper retorted, while smirking.

" I consider myself family," Kowalski uttered. " That still doesn't solve my problem, though. By the looks of it, I'm not going

to try to solve it by running like last time. It didn't work, never has worked, and never will work. "

" So, what are you saying," Skipper asked.

980890808080

Wow. Decisions with awkward moods on top. Anyway, coming up next in Chapter 9. Find out what Kowalski's decision is. Please stayed tuned and find out more.


End file.
